


It Was Just A Kiss

by john6lisa



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john6lisa/pseuds/john6lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of cannon from S1 with a mix of S2. The look Myka/Alice gave Leena  brought this idea to mine. What if something happened between Myka/Alice and Leena? No smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot story from a scene that has stuck with me since S1.

“Helena? … We have to …”

“Have to what, Myka?”

“What if someone walks in…?”

Just as Myka whispered those words next to Helena’s ear, the warmth of the moist words against her skin caused a wave to race up the older woman’s spine. They both froze, Myka gripping tighter as they heard the sound of the bar bathroom door shut.

“HG? Myka?” both women sighing, their lips pressed against each other’s nook of their shoulders at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Just a sec, Leena,” Myka mumbled against tender skin, pushing gently away as she started to button up her blouse.

“Helena, excuse you?” Myka giving the woman a small, teasing glare as she removed her hand from under her bra.

“Right,” Helena smirked as she freed her hand, then smoothing down her vest as she turned.

“And how may we be of assistance?” Helena was saying, and then turning her head, looking over her shoulder for Myka’s nod to open the bathroom stall door. Myka slapped Helena’s shoulder, her eyes wide at the words, ‘we?’ Myka mouthed in silence.

“I was hoping one of you would be sober enough to drive back for the rest of us,” Leena was saying as she turned her head away from the glaring aura of reds and orange shining through the cracks of the stall. Her hand combing through her wild curls as she stared into the bathroom mirror.

“And you two’s secret of making out in the bathroom is as safe as Myka’s and my secret,” Leena’s words a bit slurred from the ‘two for one’ Ladies happy hour at the small dive bar, well, the only dive in Univille.

“Nothing to see, move along, Wells,” Myka was saying as she tried to hurry Helena out of the bathroom.

“Just, perchance, a moment of our lovely Inn-keepers time?” Helena was saying as Myka was trying to get her secret, Victorian girlfriend past Leena.

“A story for another time?” Leena’s eyebrow arching in unison with Helena’s as Myka glared in the mirror at the innkeeper.

Myka refused to make eye contact with Leena, hurrying to Claudia with her jacket as she gathered their things. Her hand slapping down a wad of bills, “Keep the change,” she all but growled at the bartender as she dragged the two drunken woman towards the front door of the bar.

‘You know damn well that was not me,’ Myka huffed under her breath, her eyes set on the pair of glazed brown eyes in the cab's rearview mirror.

“Ahh, you're safe card, Alice,” Leena snarked as she settled next to Claudia in the back seat of the cab.

“Alice from ...?” Helena said in a low voice, both her and Claudia’s eyes then widening at the reference.

“Wonderland!” Claudia whispered in a hushed tone next to Helena’s ear, her eyes even wider, “That ‘effing mirror Myke’s was trapped in!”

“We all agreed to never speak of it,” Myka said as she directed the cabbie where to pull in as they arrived at the B&B.

…

“So how was your ‘Ladies night?’ if I may ask?” Pete was waggling his eyebrows as Myka followed behind the semi-sobering group.

“Just peachy. Where is that bottle I brought back from the last snag and tag?” Myka was saying, tossing all the purses and jackets onto the couch as she passed by.

“That good?” Pete smirked.

“Alice was brought up,” Myka sighed as she ran her fingers through her now protesting curls.

“But, hey hey hey, we did kiss,” Pete was smiling, just catching the flash of a fist coming at him.

“Seems we have both had something in common, Peter” Helena was saying with mirth in her voice as she walked into the living. Her shoulders flinching as her eyes caught the tail end of Myka’s punch against Pete’s arm, the ice clinking in the glasses as she flinched.

“Ouch! So not cool, Mykes,” Pete was whining as he rubbed his shoulder. “It’s not like it was ‘you’ you!” he pouted.

“That will teach you,” Helena whispered, “Mediocre kisser that you are,” 

“I heard that,” Leena quipped into Helena’s ear as Claudia followed close behind. Her smiling and nodding for the girl to set the rest of the late night ‘munchie’ platter down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Myka is so much more …” Helena sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Leena then biting her lip as she sat down on the couch. Her eyes darting away from the quizzical look of the Brit. Then watching all of the women looking at Pete. Their eyes willing him to the side chair of the living room.

“As I said, it was not me,” Myka’s agitation rising as she slunk back into the sofa, glass in hand.

“It sure was your lips and your hands sliding up …”

“DO NOT, finish that sentence!” Myka growled as she pointed her finger at Leena.

“And my virgin ears do not want to hear this,” Claudia was saying as she grabbed Pete’s hand, dragging them both toward the stairs.

“Hey! I want to hear where Myka’s hands were?!” Claudia then jabbing her elbow into his ribs “Or maybe not?” he was saying as he rubbed his side. “So violent, you women,”

“Mario Speed Race?” Claudia was saying as her boots slid at her dragging Pete toward the stairs.

“Am so going to kick your buttock!” Pete’s attention then shifting at the challenge from the young techie.

“Dream on Forest,” Claudia snarked as she dragged the man-child up the stairs. “Psst, I want details for this,” Claudia said as she peaked her head down the banister at the three women.

“Well then,” Helena clasping her hands together, staring at the two women seated across from her, “Whom shall regale me with this fascinating tale?”

“It all started with the Studio 51 ball and that damn mirror,” Myka sighed as she downed the liquid in her glass.

“It was not all bad?” Leena responded as she held out her glass.

“No, it was not. But, in my defense, it was Alice, not me,” Myka sighed, watching the long pour of the amber liquid into her glass. The wolf like glare from Helena be damned.

“So as sufficed, to say, I am not the first woman you have kissed?” Helena then looking up from her glass.

“Yes, sort of, well … it was not me” Myka whispered.

“Just tell her,” Leena said. Knowing Myka was not one to share all her sorted bits.

“May I tell it my way?” Myka snorted into her glass.

“By which ever means suit you, my love.” Helena whispered. Her spike of jealousy ebbing at the innkeeper, but her analytical mind thirsting for answers.

“I’m not like you Helena ...HG…” 

“Do stop it Myka. It’s just us.” Helena smiled, nodding to Leena.

“Fine, whatever,” Myka sighed.

…

Alice's POV ...

I smiled as Leena set the cup of coffee down next to me. My head twisting as to follow the receding sight of that heavenly backside. Her smile lighting off a spark of desire that had lain dormant for so long. My head following her trail toward the laundry room. I grinned to myself as I shot back the cup of swill she had set before me.

“Hello,” I said as I leaned against the door jamb of the laundry room, my arms crossed, me thinking of pushing my, this Myka woman’s breasts up to accentuate them as I stared at this ebony beauty before me.

It had been so long since I had felt the touch of another. So many years spent trapped in that God forsaken mirror. But her grace had captured my libido. I had watched her for so many years as she would pass by my prison. Watching her smile spread across those beautiful lips, sometimes her tongue would trace at the corner of said lips, her brow furrowed in concentration at some artifact she was placing on a shelf.

I was surprised by the halting of my reserve, of my wanting to escape this place as soon as that horrid little man handed that packet to that buffoon, informing us that we needed to be off to something called Las Vegas.

The moment her essence filled the room, her aroma invading my senses, I knew I needed to pursue this wanton desire. My escape would come later. For now, my, this body I now inhabited, was transfixed upon one desire, Leena.

...

 

Helena let out a soft moan as her mind’s eyes picture the sight; Leena setting down a cup of that vile American swill, the wanton, nay… lecherous smile crossing Myka/Alice's lips as her head turned, watching the soft sway of those full hips pass her by.

“Myka?” Helena asked, halting the story. Her eyes darting to a soft exhale of air from the inn keeper.

“And why do you remember all of Alice’s … thoughts?”

“I suppose there was some form of connection caused by the artifact,” Myka shrugged. Her hand reaching for the glass of water, her staring transfixed on anything but the two other women in the room.

“Please, continue,” Helena asked, then promptly wishing to recant those words. Her now noticing the two women drifting further apart from one another. Both now pressing against the furthest ends of the couch they were on.

...

“Can I help?” I asked as I watched Leena in the laundry room.

“Shouldn't you be packing for Vegas?” her voice was soft, wavering as she handed the neatly folded clothes to me.

“I have more than ample time to indulge in the beauty that is you,” I said, placing the bundle down on that strange contraption that was radiating heat. Or, I thought, maybe that humid temperature was the cause from her, of her desire she was returning toward this stolen body. I smiled as I neared her, watching the effect of my voice wafting straight through the inn-keepers body.

Our lips brushed together, my breathing in the stolen breath that escaped my beauty. My eyes closing as I pulled her warm body flush with this one. This body was humming such a sweet feel as I traveled these hands under them hem of that wonderfully bright colored blouse Leena had so often adorned. Then my eyes snapped open at the gentle push against this body’s chest, her expanding the chasm between us as she backed away.

...

“I can’t,” Leena’s voice soft, halting Myka’s tale.

Both Women looking at each as they stood up, “I feel it necessary to retire for the evening,” 

Helena nodded to Myka, her hand outstretched to the tall agent.

“It was an enjoyable evening, Leena. Good night,” Helena smiled as she led them both toward the stairs.

“I had a great time, thanks for the snacks. ‘Night Leena,” Myka said, her eyes shifting quickly from the innkeeper to her love as she followed Helena up the stairs

Leena bowed her head, “Good night, Myka.” she whispered. 

She was cleaning up; gather the few things she had left out as she remembered back to time. Of her conversation with the caretaker;

...

 

The look of haunting green eyes from their time in the sunroom had not faded. Leena knew, deep down, that this was not her Myka. But the wanton pull was fueling her desire, clouding over her common senses.

Leena’s soul was ablaze, her breath bated as her grandmother grounded her, “She is not whom she is,”

“What?” Leena breathed.

“My darling grand baby. You know in your heart of hearts, that the two souls are destined for each other?’

“Who souls?” 

"All will be revealed in due time,"

“And why can’t I have a moment in the sun with Myka?” Leena eyes shooting up to her grand mama’s

“And would you lay with another whose heart is bequeathed to another?” 

“If her heart is with another?” Leena head was furrowed and bowed, then her eyes snapping up to caretakers.

“Of course not!” the vile thought of breaking another’s heart was foreign to Leena.

“Because, my child,” the soft but yet firm grasp of fingers along her jaw.

“She, Myka, is destined to be with her one,” the frankness of the voice was sure.

“I am sorry, little bit,” Mrs Frederick sighed.

“But the dye has been cast,”

“No matter your debate. None shall deter from their ‘one’.

Mrs Frederick holding back the tears as her heart broke for the child.

“And if Myka’s one is a cold hearted coward?” Leena grasping at straws.

“It has been cast.” Mrs Frederick sighed. “No matter if Myka’s one should take her life,”

“Their fate is in the hands of the Gods, of the warehouse.” Irene bowing her head as she kissed her granddaughters fingers.

“You must let go of Myka, little one,”

“The warehouse be damned,” Leena's venom softly whispered.

“Leena?” Myka’s/Alice's voice echoing through the inn, through Leena’s heart.

“Make your choice, my child,”

“The world, or your heart?”

“Damn you, grandmother,” Leena cursed under her breath.

…

Leena smiled as she walked back into the living room from preparing breakfast the next morning. Her eyes welling at the sight before her;  
The two women snug in each other’s arms. The faint hues of the warehouse trying to cloud over the Azure aura….

“Have I not given my very soul to you?” Leena whispered under her breath. Wishing the warehouse to leave her be. Turning, she headed back into the kitchen, her safe haven,

“May I offer a hand?” Helena’s clean, crisp Essex voice wafting across her ears as she sided up to the innkeeper, pouring herself a cup tea.

“She is … Myka’s heart is not to be trifled with,” Leena glaring into the pan of frying eggs. She then looking sideways at the woman who leaned against her counter.

Her eyes dimming as she was met with quizzical eyes.

“If you want a fuck, there are many whores out there,” Leena sniffed.

“I wish no such thing and Myka is anything but just a fuck” Helena whispered softly. The last word falling distastefully from her lips.

“I have, in this short time. Afforded a thought of a tryst with said whores,” Helena bowing her head, her soul to what may come.

“You were her first, you realize?” Leena trying to hold in her shaking shoulders, her hand gripping over her mouth to suppress her hearts break. 

Helena nodded solemnly as she started to set the table for the morning meal.

“Our Myka, your Myka, may be cut from a different cloth, but I assure you …” Leena was sobbing, her hand gripping the strong bicep of the woman who was stealing her Myka away.

“And to Mrs Frederick, you have made peace that Myka is mine, for all time?” Helena whispering up to the ceiling. Knowing the warehouse was watching.

“Leena?” Myka’s voice coming towards the kitchen caused both women to jump back. Helena resuming to the table to finish the place settings, Leena scurrying to plate the last of breakfast.

“I thought I heard you two saying something about me belonging to someone?” Myka glaring, her eyes dancing between the two women as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“I belong to nobody. We are not in the stone ages,” Myka raising an eyebrow to Helena over the rim of her mug.

“My darling, if ever there was a time to submit to my whims, now would be optimal,” Helena sighed into the soft, opacity neck that shivered before her. Reaching behind the tall woman to retrieve her cup of tea.

Myka furrowed her brow, her back bone not alluding her weakness when Helena would become possessive … “But I am yours,” Myka smiling into Helena’s lips.

Leena cleared her throat, trying her best to mask the small head of the green dragon of jealousy clawing inside her.

“Everyone is heading down. You two might want to separate if you want to keep this secret relationship of yours,” Leena was saying, holding the plate of croissants in her hand. Both women sitting apart from each other at the table, sipping on their beverages, smiling over the rims as Pete rushed in.

“Ohh,” the man grinning as he grabbed at the soft, warm bread on the plate Leena was holding.

“Move it Hoover,” Claudia mumbled as she shoved past Pete on her way to the coffee maker.

Leena leaned back against the counter, wiping her hands with the dish rag as she watched her friends enjoying their meal. She blushed as she caught the fleeting wink from those green eyes.

‘She may not be mine, but at least she is loved’ Leena sighed to herself as she poured a cup of coffee. then pulling up a chair next to her family.


End file.
